The invention relates to shaving cartridges and shaving razors.
In recent years shaving razors having a cartridge with various numbers of blades have been proposed in the patent literature and commercialized, as described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,586, which generally describes a type of design that has been commercialized as the three-bladed Mach III razor by The Gillette Company. As assembled, the Mach III blade unit can pivot about a pivot axis relative to the handle.